YuGiOh:the awakening of darkness and the hunt fo
by HeartXCrossbones
Summary: yugi muto thought that his adventures were over forever. little did he know, his adventures hadn't even started. *Quote* i DO NOT own yu-gi-oh or any of the original characters. *unquote*. and this my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh: The awakening of _darkness_ and the hunt for _revenge_!**

**Chapter 1**

Location: Transylvania, Romania.

Year: 2010 Time: 8:26 P.M. Nighttime.

Weather: Clear skies with little clouds and a full moon.

A dark figure loomed over the town of Transylvania. The figure was about 6'7" in height and wore a black trench coat with chains around its wrists. The figure was smiling a maniacal smile, one that, figuratively, went from earto ear. The

figure jumped down from the roof which it was perched on. The light from the window from a nearby house revealed the dark figure. It was a man, looked about mid-twenties, with black hair, dark blue jeans with achain connecting from

belt loop to belt loop. Underneath the trench coat, was an almost skin tight black shirt. He looked like your average, normal, everyday guy. Some of things that other people would notice about him is that his skin was deathly pale, and his

eyes were blood crimson red. But the thing about this person that really stood out was the long fangs that protruded from his mouth. There are many names for this type of being like"Nightwalker" and "Bloodsucker" but, the real original

name that humans are most familiar with is "Vampire" and that's what this being is, he is a vampire. Now when you imagine vampires, you think of the old movies wherevampires wear crazy capes and turn to ash when sunlight hits

them, like Dracula for an example. That, I must say, is a bunch of myths that are not true. Back in the 1800's, vampires dressed like normal workers and nobles and walk around in sunlight to reduce the suspicion that was put on them.

One of the reasons why vampires hunt their prey at night is so that there are less witnesses to point them out to the vampire hunters. Which, to the vampires, is a big pain, literally, considering that vampire hunters, back then, carried

crossbows to shoot wooden stakes, which really isn't a good idea considering that vampires are already dead and that all the wooden stakes areaccomplishing is putting the vampire in barely any pain and royally pissing it off. The only

weakness a vampire truly has is sliver or silver nitrate, which is, basically, the liquid form of silver, that's all. Anyway, the vampire washeading towards an alley, or in this case, a very large crevice between two buildings. There, an old man

that looked like a hermit was standing, with his staff like cane, facing toward the young looking vampire. The old man hada long, dark green shirt-like, robe with a hood. "Ah, hello Emilian," the old man said, "what brings you out on this

fine evening?" "Silence Silviu, you know very well what I'm here for," the vampire now known as Emiliansnapped, "and I'm going to get it, whether it be from you or from someone else!". The old man chuckled showing two fangs that

were dulled but sharp enough to draw blood. "still temperamental as usual," the old vampirechuckled again, "Ah the good ol' days.". "Enough, now give me the *blood moon stone!" the young looking vampire snapped. Emilian wasn't

one for looking in the past and, quite frankly, he was embarrassed because ofsomething he remembered… something about an argument he had with someone over the **difference between spaghetti and pizza… let's just say it ended

in a major food fight plus a few forks and knives and the whole restaurant was the battlefield. The old vampire, still smiling, said, "Okay, okay… here it is." And he threw a blood red stone that was pulsating with dark energy and Emilian

caught it. The dark energy retreated, immediately, back into the stone. Emilian then took a sigh of relief and the old vampire said, "Do not worry Emilian, the dark energy of the stone only effects humans for they are easily influenced by

darkness, while we vampires are already one with the darkness, we just don't show it.". Emilian knew all this to be true, which is why he hated the humans, they were so easily manipulated, prideful, and very annoying, what with their locomotives and tall buildings,But, that all would soon change as soon as he reawakens his master with the blood moon stone.

Authors notes:

*The blood moon stone is a stone that was made, on a night with a red moon, out of real human and vampire blood. There is a rumor among vampires that it has the strength and ability to give life to or reawaken powerful vamps.


	2. Chapter 2

Location: Domino City, Japan

Year: 2010 Month: April 5 Time: 6:30 A.M. morning

Weather: Clear sunny-blue skies with fluffy white clouds

It was a very sunny day and it was also a school day for a certain duelist and his alarm clock was going off the hook BEEP BEEP BEEP 'groan'. A hand reached out from underneath a blanket and felt for the clock until finally CLICK the ringing

was finally silenced. A boy of about eighteen with mostly black hair with burgundy/magenta tips and golden/yellow lightning like bangs framing his face finally sat up with his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his face with his hands

and went over to the bathroom to start his day. "Yugi are you up?" The boys' grandfather yelled. "Yeah gramps I'm up." The boy responded. Yugi wasn't the short boy he once was he is now 6'2" and very athletic. Yugi got a shower and got

dressed and went down for breakfast. "Ah Yugi good morning!" said his grandfather. Yugi looked over to his grandfather (he is in the kitchen by the way) and said, "Good morning gramps, what's for breakfast?" "Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and

toast." Stated Yugi's grandfather. After breakfast was ready, they both sat down and ate while they talked about what they were planning to do today. "After school me, Joey, Tea, and Tristan plan on going to the arcade." Yugi said

informing his grandfather who, in response, nodded. After they were finished with breakfast, they got up and went to go do the things they normally do which is Yugi going to school and his grandfather opening the shop. "See ya later

gramps!" Yugi said to his grandfather. "see you later Yugi!" his grandfather said. Yugi walked out of the door only to be greeted by someone putting him in the head lock. "Hey joey, whats up!?" Yugi asked the person with blonde hair

and brown eyes, wearing the same blue jacket uniform he was. Who is also the person who put him in a head lock. "Nothin' much..." Joey said, "Just sayin' hello to one of my best friends." "chill Joey let the man breathe!" said a boy with

brown hair that had a spike in the front and also has brown eyes and also wearing the same uniform as Yugi and Joey. "Grrr..Shut up tristan you ain't the the boss of me!" Joey Yelled "Joey...can't...breathe." Yugi was barely able to get

out due to the fact that joey's arm was slightly tightening around his neck when he had the outburst. "Eh-Oh!" joey said releasing yugi from the headlock, "Sorry buddy nearly forgot that I had you in a headlock!" Yugi chuckled, "It's

alright as long as you don't forget again.". "Geez Joey could you have cut it any closer?!" said a girl with brown, shoulder-length, hair and blue eyes. She had a blue skirt that was a little above her knees, and a white shirt covered by a

pink jacket and a blue bow that was at the top of the jacket. "Hey tea!" Yugi said happily. Tea smiled and said, "Hi Yugi!". "Alright, Alright people lets get movin' before we're late for school...this is our last year and I don't wanna get

detention for the rest of my life!" Joey said very loudly. "Okay,Okay we're going, we're going!" Tea said annoyed. The group of four went on their way to school, unaware of the events that would take place as soon as yugi gets home.

*Still more to come*


	3. Chapter 3

Location: Domino High School

Year: 2010 Month: April 5 Time: 8:00

Weather: Still clear and sunny w/ fluffy clouds.

Yugi and the gang made it just as the bell was ringing. "Whew, made it...just in time!" Joey said enthusiastically. Yugi took a much needed breath of exhaustion and relief. 'Geez la weez I thought we were going to be late!' Yugi

thought. The

four sat down just as the teacher was walking into the classroom. "Class today we have two new students...you two may come in now." the teacher said as two girls, both were wearing the girls uniform, came in. One of the girls had long

blond hair and greenish-blue eyes. She had a necklace that looked like it had a bottle with some strange red liquid in it. She was smiling at the class-at Yugi actually. The other girl was the exact opposite of the smiling girl. She had black long

hair tied up in a ponytail. Reddish-purple eyes and a scowl that said get-out-of-my-way-or-you'll-find-your's-head-on-the-floor. before Yugi new it, both girls came to his desk and asked if his name was Yugi Muto. "Y-Yeah..um...who are you

two?" Yugi said a little suprised. The girl with blond hair said, "My name is Alina Heartwell!" The girl with black hair said, "Mine is Daciana Carlton.". The teacher, being slightly annoyed, said, "Okay you two, why dont you have a seat next to

mr. muto so that we can begin class." "Kay!" both said enthusiastically. They both sat down and stared at Yugi. Even when class started they kept their watchful eyes on him, especially Alina 'I will Definately protect him from Dacianas

kiss...definately' she looked at her book and thought 'when will the pharoah get here! Hes the one who told me to protect Yugi at all costs until he got here!' Alina Sighed 'I just hope that he makes it in time before Emilian and Daciana bring

marcus back.'. With that she resigned to her class work carefully watching yugi in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

Location: Cairo, Egypt

Year: 2010 Month: April 5 Time: 10:30 A.M.

Weather: Sunny!!!! With very little clouds.

"We're lost aren't we?" asked a spiky tri-color haired, crimson eyed teen to a very confused blond haired Egyptian. "N-No of course we're not lost...um...we're just taking the scenic route!" the blond haired teen tried, but failed miserably, to

sound reassuring. The crimson eyed teen sighed and said, "In other words, Marik, we're lost.". Marik sighed and said, "Yeah pretty much." "Ishizu just had to leave me with a directionally challenged teenager didn't she." the crimson eyed

teen said sarcastically. "Oh please Atem...like you're any better!" Marik stated rather annoyed. Atem chuckled and said, "That's true!" "Anyway, I think that we should turn left." Marik said looking at the map (which by the way...IT'S UPSIDEDOWN!!!!).

Atem looked at the map, which is still in Mariks hands, oddly before saying, "Go right." "Eh, why should I go your way!?" Marik complained. Atem said, "I may be a 5000 year old Pharaoh, but even **I **can tell when a map is upsidedown."

Marik blinked two times before looking at the compass rose on the map before turning it upside right and saying, "Oh...uh...heh heh...oops!". They both started laughing and finally reached the airport. (By the way, Marik was driving

a jeep with Atem on the passenger side.) "Well it's about time!" said a woman with dark brown hair down to the middle of her back. She also had brown eyes. She also had a very annoyed expression on her face. "Sorry Ishizu, your brother

happens to be directionally challenged." Atem said apologetically. Marik was annoyed at this and said, "I told you we were taking the scenic route!" "Marik," Atem, getting very annoyed, said, "you admitted it yourself that we got lost.". "I

did?" Marik said sounding confused. Atem, his annoyance reaching its peak, sighed heavly and said, "Yes Marik, you admitted that we got lost **and **that you were directionally challenged." "Enough you two lets just catch our plane." Ishizu

said. Just as she she said this, a flight attendent came on the speaker and said,_ "Flight to Domino City now boarding."_. Marik, Atem, and Ishizu made it just in time and boarded the plane. "Well...we...can say...one...thing," Atem said

between gasps of air, "We just caught the plane." Marik, also thinking the same thing, started laughing to the point where he was holding his stomach. "Oh be quiet you two!" Ishizu said,trying to contain her laghter. 'I wonder how Yugi and the others are doing,' Atem thought 'I hope we get there in time.'.


End file.
